A Day with Cadance
by DarthJinnx
Summary: What happens when shinning armor and cadance gets a divorce and 3 month has pass and you and cadance are great friends since kids but a new feeling came to her heart that is not for shinning armor


Shinning armor and cadance had a dirvorce cause armor was cheating on her with rarity and i was very piss off at him for what he did that i wanted to kick he ass but i had to hold my anger and let cadance my best friend since we were kids handle this and she decided divorce and cadance after a week of the divorce she was crying in her room all day and night with no one to talk to her so that where i step up and talk to her and she saw me coming in and got up and ran to hug me and she cry more heavily.

"Logan...Id Love him so much".. Cadance say after i stop her and hug her a little tight.

"I know Cadance i know". i said while she kept crying for 10 minutes.

3 month have pass over the divorce and cadance was holding on very strong but she manage pretty well over the month.  
we even started to hang out like the old times when we were teen going shopping cause cadance wanted to see some shoes while i want a corndog.  
everything was just perfect. but somethings bothering me cadance is acting strange over the last week i dont why but i hope she ok.

It was morning i was asleep in a royal guess bed in the Crystal empire. until i hear the door open and footsteps coming to me.

"wake up logan its morning its"... Candace stop her phrase of the sentence when she saw me asleep in the bed and she started to heavily blush and turn around hiding her face.

"what wrong candace" ... i mumble over my sleepy voice candace turn around to me and took a deep small breath.

"its nothing logan anyways wake up its morning today its the weekly festival". cadance said while i got up and went to the bathroom and change.

"i almost forgot about the festival". i said while i got out wearing a dark blue shirt and some black jeans.

"well lets go or were gonna be late" cadance said and going out the door i laugh a bit and follow her.

"alright wait up". I said while were walking to the hall i see cadance looking to the floor.

"You know i notice you like the floor but i didn't its that interesting" i said while cadance look up noticing what she was doing and look to me.

"what no no i was just thinking something thats all" she said while we got to the exit door and went to the carnival.

"well are you gonna tell me what were you thinking or do i haft to get the Anwser by force" i said while chuckle a bit and she giggle.

"Maybe later Ok" cadance said while she holing her pinkie out as she was gonna promise it.i smile and hold my pinkie out has well.

"alright cadance" i said while we notice that we arrive to the carnival and then seeing cadance with a big smile on her face.

"well where you want to go first" i said while she grab my hand drag me to a roller coaster

"Lets go on this one" cadance said with fire in her eyes and i little scared with cadance said but agree to go while we were waiting in line we saw twilight and her boyfriend flash sentury

"Cadance!" Twilight yelled and head over to us and hug cadance.

"Twilight its good to see you" cadance said while i was calculating how freaking was going to be this hell of a roller coaster.

"Cadance you met flash once before" cadance greet flash and flash respectively greet cadance.

" i do i hope you taking good care of her flash" cadance said while i was in my geek world.

"yes ma'am " flash said while he saw me with a surprise look on his face.

"Logan?" Flash said while i return in earth.

"flash?" I said whileBoth of us greet our self with a bro handshake while cadance was with twilight in the line.

"Dude its been awhile" flash said.  
"yea man so how it been" i said while he scratch he head and blush.  
"well I'm on a date with twilight" flash said while twilight called him and cadance called logan that there next on the line and continue talking.  
5 minutes pass since we got in the ride and almost puke our guts out we started to hang out with each other.

"hey girls me and flash are going to gets some drinks we will be right back" i said while both twilight and cadance nodded happy in agreement and i walk to flash and pat him on the back to get the drinks .

"so cadance did you tell him yet" twilight said while cadance surprise of her Anwser

"well twilight i see you been doing your homework but how did you know?" Cadance said while twilight gave a smirk on her face.

"well you know when your face is writen with love you cant hide it" twilight said while cadance blush and sigh in defeat.  
"ok i been having feeling to logan its just he been there for me since me and your brother got a divorce and nobody didnt know what to do except logan he came to me and he try all he can to make me feel better and it work not only that im starting to love him and im gonna try to tell him my feeling to him" cadance said while twilight gave a warm smile and gave a hug to Cadance

"i wish you all my luck" twilight said while cadance gave a smile and release the hug when me and flash came back with the drinks and we all of them started talking and laughing and having fun.

Hours have pass so twilight and flash went home and me and cadance went back to her castle.  
"Logan lets watch a movie in the living room"? Cadance said while she grab my arm looks to me with her shinny beautiful eyes.

"sure cadance what are we watching anyways"? I said while we went to the living room and cadance turn on the tv.

"well we could watch a action film" cadance said while she is showing me the dvd to me and i agreed with her choice 2 hours have pass i was watching the movie and cadance was in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"cadance your missing the best part!"! Cadance ran as quickly as she could to see the good part.

"aw shoot i miss it.." cadance said while she saw me and her heart beat fast and blushing heavily again and maybe its the time to tell me her feelings.

"hey...um logan..." I hear cadance with a shy voice and look at her if there was something wrong and i see a red face cadance looking at me.

"whats wrong cadance you ok you look a little red" i said while she took a deep breath and close her eyes.

"Logan i been meaning to tell you that..." cadance stop her sentence when she heard the door knock and went to get it and when she open the door it was shinning armor cadance was shock and disgust the look at him for what he did.

"hey cadance how are you" armor said while cadance is giving him a don't give a buck and get the hell out look

"what are you doing here you don't live here anymore" cadance said while armor let himself in without cadance permission

"look cadance can we talk" armor said while he scratching he head and give a large deep breath " you got 20 seconds to leave before i start calling the guards" cadance said while armor grab her in the arms and telling her what he was gonna said.

"CADANCE I KNOW I CHEAT ON YOU BUT THAT WAS VERY STUPID OF ME AND I KNOW THAT I CAN BE A BUCKHEAD SOMETIMES BUT I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE WITH YOU WITHOUT SCREW UPS PLEASE WILL YOU RE MARRY ME AND LETS BE HAPPY AGAIN" With that what armor said he kiss cadance with shock to her and she trying to escape i walk in by accident unknowing whats going on

"Hey cadance you miss..." with that i said i saw armor and cadance kiss i don't know what happen that my body and my chest feel pain like something broke inside cadance saw me and push armor out of the way and went to me.

" logan its not what it looks like" cadance said while I'm trying to hold my pain i fake it.

"oh no umm its ok i know what were you gonna said to me...wow that a surprise...i should go outside i think i need air." with that i took my leave and went outside and cadance was having tears on her eyes and saw shinning armor.

"so can we forgive and forget." with that armor said cadance gave a angry look and slap armor so hard that it left a mark on his face and she called the guards.

"logan..." cadance said while she got out to look for me. it was middle of the night luna moon shinning bright a beautiful has i look to the sky i feel a tear in my eye and studying whats going on inside of me and just figure out that it was love when i got up to take a little walk i hear footsteps coming to me and i turn around to see who it was and it was cadance tackle me with a hug and she was crying and me here being confuse whats going on is she crying over happy that she and her ex husband are back with each other or that he hurt her again if thats it ill kill him

"Logan... That wasn't what it looks like" cadance said with me with a more confuse look on my face.

"cadance what you mean?" I said while cadance look to me eye to eye and gave me a quick surprise kiss out of nowhere and release our lips

"you idiot I'm in love with you since the day when you where with me when me and shinning armor got the divorce you where the only one that help me go through my pain and was getting heal by you with your kindness" i was shock was cadance said and she help me closer and tighter the hug i was thinking a bit and re uploading what i heard and i decide so i grab her chin and lift it up and gave her a kiss she was shock but accepted quickly and we release

"well then i love you too cadance" with that i said and she cry with joy and hug me with the beautiful smile she put and we were both happy thanks celestia for this love that we found.


End file.
